La révélation mystérieuse du slash
by Frudule
Summary: Hermione se doute de quelque chose entre Harry et Ron... Alors forcément, il faut qu'elle se renseigne! Et quoi de mieux que les fanfics? Humour, crétins en déni et Jason Evans dans cet OS...


Titre : (Jason Evans ou) la révélation mystérieuse du slash ( Bwawawa)  
Rating : Pg  
Pairing : Hermione/ Viktor, Ginny/Neville, Harry/Ron, Jason Evans  
nombre de mots : 2788

* * *

Hermione plissa le nez, fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry comme si elle voulait voir à travers lui. 

Le survivant, qui en était définitivement un maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus que le seigneur des ténèbres de son propre cercueil, se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Un tel regard signifiait qu'il avait sûrement dit ou fait une bêtise ou mangé salement.  
Son amie ne se trompait jamais, c'était un fait établi. Il avait donc dû faire quelque chose de travers pour s'attirer cette mine. Il attendit courageusement la sentence, revêtant le rôle de pauvre martyr qui lui manquait un peu, désormais.

Mais rien ne vint.

Hermione fit un « Mmmm » des plus suspicieux et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette

Harry déglutit, pensant avoir échapper au pire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron, des fois, aurait bien aimé ne pas être un Gryffondor. Juste pour ne pas avoir à se forcer à agir courageusement.

Mais le fait est qu'il était un ami sincère, loyal et que les amis sincères et loyaux devaient parler de ce genre de choses. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait préféré faire la manucure de feu Aragog plutôt que d'entamer une telle conversation avec Hermione.

Il avança mécaniquement jusqu'à la table où lisait son amie et blêmit en voyant de plus près le titre du bouquin qu'elle était entrain de dévorer. La raison même de la nécessité d'une discussion.

« Comprendre l'homosexualité »

Le livre de facture moldu avait une couverture d'un blanc clinique et le titre explicite à la typographie sérieuse avait une couleur verte. D'un vert qui se rapprochait étrangement du teint du jeune préfet Weasley à cet instant précis d'ailleurs.

« Mion-ne… Tu v-veuxquonparle ? » Lui dit-il d'une voix à l'étranglement délicat.

Elle lui retourna un regard pénétrant, à mi-chemin entre la légimencie et l'autorité maternelle affirmée. Ron frissonna.

« Non, je lis.  
- T'es s-sûre ? »

Le rouquin osa pointer du doigt l'ouvrage avant de vite ramener sa main dans ses cheveux, martyrisant son orange atout capillaire avec la plus grande nervosité.

« Onpeutenparler… »

Hermione secoua ses bouclettes avec un air profondément désolé.

« Ron, si tu imagines une seule seconde que je suis devenue homosexuelle parce que tu préfères rester seulement ami avec moi, tu fais une erreur monumentale ! Et encore je ne permets pas de te signaler à quel point c'est une supposition absolument prétentieuse de ta part ! C'est un livre, je m'instruis avec ! »

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement venant du fond du cœur quand elle replongea dans son chapitre.

« Et puis de toutes façons, je sors avec Viktor » Enonça-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

Ron souffla un peu entre ses dents à cette annonce mais s'éloigna de la bibliothèque plus coloré qu'il n'y était entré.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry descendit au ras du sol avec son balai pour saluer son amie qui lisait adossée à un arbre dans le parc.

« Hermione, ça te dirait de faire une ballade dans les airs avec moi ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça mais bon, ça pourrait être sympa ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné en refusant :

« Oh merci Harry mais mon livre est vraiment passionnant, je ne peux pas le lâcher! »

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en riant à cette explication qu'il savait parfaitement honnête. Il prit le temps de lire le titre :

« Rimbaud et Verlaine… C'est de la poésie ? »

Le sourire de la brunette s'élargit et elle se mit à le scruter longuement avant de répondre :

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Le regard inquisiteur fit s'interroger Harry mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention.

Il lui fit un petit signe amical de la main avant de re-décoller rapidement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Echec et mat !  
- Bravo Ron, c'était une belle partie, je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu !  
- On en fait une autre avant d'aller dormir?  
- Non, je veux finir mon livre ! »

Hermione se leva pour attraper son ouvrage dans son sac de cours, s'assit sur le canapé et étira ses jambes vers le feu. Ron vint s'écraser à ses côtés en se jetant littéralement par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux à être encore réveillés dans la salle commune et le silence se fit dès que les ressorts du vieux sofa cessèrent de grincer de protestation après l'atterrissage du garçon.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Elle lui montra la couverture où une photo enchantée montrait un sorcier déguisé en vampire mordre le coup d'un autre.

« Ca s'appelle « Jason Evans et la passion de Transylvanie ». Tiens, lis le résumé si tu veux ! »

Ron n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, vu qu'elle lui colla l'écrit entre les mains. Il lut paresseusement.

_Jason Evans, aventurier intrépide et séduisant, part à la découverte d'un ancien manoir de Transylvanie entouré de mystères. Mais si malgré son jeune âge et son courage il avait déjà vaincu milles périls par le passé ( voir : « Jason Evans et l'initiation mâle d'Avalon » « Jason Evans et l'héritier de Merlin » « Jason Evans et la roue de la tentation du mage noir ») sa rencontre avec le sensuel vampire sans cœur Terencula Di Sabor allait l'obligé à sonder la pureté de son âme et de son corps…  
_  
« Moi qui pensais que tu t'intéressais qu'aux livres de runes anciennes… Enfin, vaut toujours mieux un livre d'aventure plutôt que ce que tu lisais la dernière fois ! »

Hermione sauta sur son siège avec une expression scandalisée digne de ses plus beaux discours pour la SALE et là, le garçon sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien de lire un livre sur l'homosexualité ? Ca te gêne ? Tu fais un blocage ? Les homosexuels te dégoûtent c'est cela ?  
- Euh non…  
- En fait tu en as peur !  
- Mais non !  
- Tu sais Ron, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur comme cela ! Ca n'a rien de honteux ! Il faut assumer ! Et même peut-être si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a parmi tes amis des gens homosexuels ! »

La jeune fille leva le menton avec conviction et l'autre la regarda un peu troublé.

« Mais Hermione, enfin j'ai rien contre… Ca m'est égal… Mais un jour tu me dis que c'est pas toi et maintenant… »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant dit d'un ton rogue :

« Effectivement, je ne parle pas pour moi, je sors avec Viktor je te rappelle mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une exclamation la coupa. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum.

« C'est… C'est Viktor !  
- Crétin ! »

Hermione se tapa le front du plat de la main de désolation et, décidant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de bon vu l'heure déjà trop avancée, s'éloigna vers sa chambre en grognant :

« Bonjour le déni… »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Salut Mione… »

Un garçon tout penaud s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit. Elle avait les joues très rouges et referma précipitamment l'épais volume qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Harry ? Mais comment es-tu monté dans la chambre des filles ? »

Il rigola doucement en constatant que la préfète en elle était toujours bien tenace.

« Je me suis un peu fait aidé… Je voulais te parler en privé. »

Un long silence s'installa. Harry regardait ses pieds, ne sachant pas par où commencer la discussion et Hermione surveillait son ouvrage du coin de l'œil.

« Je t'ai dérangé pendant un bon chapitre, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance face à son obsession pour les livres.

« C'est quoi ?  
- Oh, juste un recueil de jeunes auteurs qui écrivent leurs propres fictions sur le monde de Jason Evans. C'est très… inventif. »

Harry prit une large inspiration et dit :

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Ron tout à l'heure après le Quidditch…  
- Ah… Où ça ? … »

« Dans les vestiaires » Harry balaya l'information de la main pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel et il loupa ainsi le rougissement intempestif de son interlocutrice qui n'imaginait plus du tout ce sport de la même façon après ses récentes lectures.

« Il m'a avoué… Enfin…  
- Oui, dis-moi ! »

Le survivant fut mis mal à l'aise par cet enthousiasme non caché et continua à voix plus basse :

« C'est assez gênant…  
- Oh, Harry, on est amis, on peut tout se dire !  
- Et bien en fait, je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas en forme… Alors j'ai voulu lui parler… Enfin je te rassure, personne ne nous a entendus, on était à part…  
- Vous étiez seuls tous les deux dans un recoin sombre du vestiaire de Quidditch et ? »

Les yeux bruns étaient étrangement brillants

« Enfin, il a mis du temps à me le dire mais maintenant je sais…  
- Oh Merlin il s'en est rendu compte! »

Les mains jointes en une prière romantique, Hermione se décomposa pourtant très vite en voyant l'air peiné du garçon

« Mais ce n'est pas bien, Hermione… Je ne veux pas cela…  
- Quoi ?! Tu… tu… Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis ! »

Elle allait lui défoncer la tête à coup de tolérance en moins de deux secondes.

« Je suis désolé Hermione ! Je sais que c'est ta vie privée mais ce n'est pas très sain pour toi de fréquenter un garçon qui préfèrera toujours un autre garçon à toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! »

Les bras de la préfète prêts à empoigner le col de Harry pour le secouer et faire entrer le bon sens en lui retombèrent d'un coup.

« Attends… Tu veux dire que Ron et toi étiez tous les deux dans le vestiaire de Quidditch après un match, que vous êtes caché des autres dans un coin sombre, que vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc des yeux et en êtes appelé à votre longue amitié, tout ça pour finir par vous avouer que vous soupçonniez mon petit ami d'être homosexuel ? »

Les yeux verts se firent aussi rond que ses lunettes surtout lorsque la voix se fit légèrement hystérique sur la fin de la phrase.

« Euh… Ouais… »

Hermione se calma et posa son doigt sur sa bouche en une intense réflexion. Puis elle murmura :

« Intéressant… »

Et elle se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Elle commença à gratter sans relâche. Au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que son ami était toujours là et encore plus inquiet qu'avant par ce comportement.

« Harry, je te promets que tout va très bien… Je crois que Ron s'est vraiment mépris lors de notre discussion ! Enfin, je suis quand même raisonnable, non ? Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompée ? Fais-moi confiance !»

Le brun fit un petit sourire en se levant du lit et dit en haussant les épaules :

« On va avoir du mal à convaincre Ron… Déjà qu'il croit que Neville est une menace ultime pour sa sœur…  
- Essaye de le faire quand même, veux-tu… J'ai peur qu'il ne me croit pas si c'est moi qui lui dis ou alors qu'on se méprenne une autre fois ! Prends-le à part, dans un coin tranquille et dis-lui s'il te plaît… Et n'oublie pas de me raconter !  
- D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne nuit Hermione. Fais de beaux rêves.  
- Aucun problème pour cela, j'ai matière à réfléchir… Bonne nuit aussi Harry. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Je trouve que tu ne manges pas beaucoup ce matin, Ron !  
- Mouais… Et toi t'as les yeux tirés… Tu ne dors pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Vickie ! Tu te fais du souci !  
- Non, c'est parce que j'écris beaucoup la nuit, c'est tout ! Et je t'ai dis et répété depuis une éternité déjà d'arrêter de te préoccuper de mon petit ami superbement musclé et charismatique ! Mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir m'écouter… C'est une obsession…»

Elle mordit sa tartine avec un grand sourire et Ginny cacha son hilarité dans son poing.

« Hermione, il se fait juste du souci pour toi…  
- Il ne devrait pas ! D'ailleurs pourquoi toi non plus tu ne manges pas Harry ?  
- Oh, on avait tous les deux un petit creux la nuit dernière alors on est allé faire un tour aux cuisines… Je crois qu'on a abusé… »

Ron quitta sa mine grognonne à l'évocation des délices de la veille.

« Ah… ce gâteau au chocolat…  
- Ouais, tu l'as tellement aimé que tu t'en aie mis partout ! »

Harry fit un geste de la main pour désigner une figure barbouillée et reçut en retour :

« Non mais parle pour toi ! T'étais pas beaucoup mieux ! »

Hermione les interrompit avec son air sérieux et dit :

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous étiez tous les deux, seuls dans les cuisines, en plein milieu de la nuit, à batifoler avec du chocolat ? »

Ginny explosa de rire et manqua de recracher son porridge.

« Ben quoi… On avait faim…»

Harry renifla et dit en rigolant.

« En fait Ron ne s'était pas remis de ses émotions quand le calmar géant lui a piqué son maillot lors de notre baignade dans le lac hier ! Il lui fallait sa dose de chocolat ! »  
- Ben si vous vous baignez nu tous les deux aussi ! C'est trop d'émotion ! »

Ginny faillit tomber à la renverse tellement elle riait à sa propre remarque et s'agrippa à son amie qui murmurait un énigmatique :

« Intéressant… »

Celui dont les oreilles s'étaient mises à rougir mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Harry pour cette honteuse délation et se leva précipitamment.

« Sale traître ! Elles se foutent de moi maintenant !  
- Allez ne te fâche pas, Ron ! Pour la peine je vais t'aider à retrouver ton livre de potion ! Je suis sûr qu'il est dans le dortoir sous un lit ! »

Le roux grogna et ils quittèrent tous deux vers la grande salle pour se diriger vers les chambres habituellement désertées à cette heure-ci. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du nombre élevé de murmures de filles que provoquaient leurs passages. Ils étaient de plus en plus populaires et ne le remarquaient pas du tout.

Ginny pencha la tête et murmura :

« Hermione, ils sont vraiment… exceptionnels. Tant d'innocence et pourtant ils sont une mine de possibilités perverses !  
- Je les aime… » Conclut l'autre en soulevant une bouclette par un soupir.

Parvati Patil s'approcha de la préfète avec un air de confidence et demanda à voix basse :

« Hermione… Tu as bientôt fini ta nouvelle histoire sur Harrald et Norris ?  
- C'est déjà fait. »

La jolie indienne gloussa littéralement.

« C'est toujours 2 gallions ?  
- Oui. Mais que pour ta lecture, je te rappelle ! Si Lavande veut pouvoir lire aussi, c'est 2 autres gallions… Et qu'elle n'essaye pas de défaire mon enchantement cette fois. Et ce n'est pas non plus la peine de lire à voix haute pour les cinquièmes années : tout s'effacera si tu essayes de le transmettre à des mineures ! »

La monnaie sonnante et trébuchante atterrit très vite dans la main de la jeune fille qui sortit un grimoire de son sac.

« N'oublie pas de me le rendre dès que tu as fini. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de lectrices des autres maisons qui attendent…  
- Promis ! »

La rouquine regarda sa camarade de Gryffondor s'enfuir avec allégresse pour dévorer le nouvel ouvrage et demanda :

« Tu vas faire quoi de tout cet argent ? Vu le nombre de filles qui te lisent…  
- J'offrirais à ceux qui ont inspiré les protagonistes, et je pense que tu vois de qui je parle, des vacances dans un endroit exotique. »

Ginny et elle s'échangèrent des regards explicites

« De quoi nourrir de prochains romans !  
- Oui ! Et si j'arrive à me faire éditer… Et que ça marche bien… Et qu'ils se rendent ENFIN compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils s'aiment depuis toujours sans oser se l'avouer… »

Elle fit durer le suspens en touillant son bol.

« Alors là, je leur offrirais le mariage ! »

* * *

Je suis sure que vous avez toute envie de lire du Jason Evans maintenant ! Ou de Harrald et Norris peut -être ! XD Alors Hermione en fanficeuse, ça fait quel effet? c'est crédible ou pas? Merci pour la lecture en tous cas ! 


End file.
